


Will you... marry me?

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, NB Lafayette, Other, amused angelica, fashion designer hercules, ill add tags i guess as i go, model lafayette, obviously, one of those 5 + 1 fics, this doesnt get explicit till like chapter 2 lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times renowned fashion designer Hercules Mulligan accidentally proposed to the ever enticing and gorgeous Marquis de Lafayette + the one time he planned it (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tongue Tied

The ballroom was filled with energy as more and more people filed into the room. Chatter echoed and bounced off the walls, alcohol was consumed, fancy hors d'oeuvres were sampled, and music was danced to. Hercules Mulligan stood amongst a small, but growing group of wealthy individuals whom he normally had the time for, but was certainly now feeling bored with their tiresome and snobbish chattering. Not that Hercules himself couldn’t be considered a snob at this point in his life from time-to-time.

“Hercules!” 

The man spun around at the sound of his name and he only had to scan the crowd for a split second before he saw the smiling and familiar face of a one Miss Angelica Schuyler. Looking gorgeous as always, her long black hair cascaded down her back, curls bouncing as she weaved her way through the masses of people. The rose coloured gown she was wearing fell off her in a positively spectacular way and Hercules made sure to tell her so as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t be such a suck up, Mulligan,” she retorted with a smile on her face.

“Ah, but one can still be truthful when kissing ass,” he teased back before taking another sip of his champagne. Angelica scoffed.

“I would hope so, for your lovers’ sake.” Hercules choked. When he could finally breathe again, they both took another sip from their drinks. While Hercules was swallowing Angelica spoke again.

“As charming as you always are, Mulligan, there was another reason I troubled myself in finding you,” Angelica continued, but she wasn’t looking at him, instead scanning the crowd.

“And what, pray tell, might that have been my dear?” He inquired, curiosity easily peaked on that night.

“I have told you about the person i met while living in France last spring, haven’t I?”

“Mmm, you may have mentioned them briefly,” Hercules responded. He took another drink. “Is this the model you gushed about for hours and then failed to seduce?”

Angelica finally looked back at him at him to give him a glare. “I did not _fail_ to seduce them, I didn’t _try_ to seduce them,” she looked back out to scan the crowd again. “We were friends, nothing more. We _are_ friends, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you- ah! _Mx. Lafayette! -_ They’re here, in America.” 

Hercules raised a brow and followed her gaze only to catch a glimpse of a tall figure disappearing in the crowd, he assumed to make their way toward them. He resisted the urge to sigh; he wasn’t particularly in the mood to meet anyone new, but knew Angelica wouldn’t give him a moment of peace until he obliged in meeting her French model.

It suddenly occurred to Hercules he had been alone for the last while.

“Have you seen my dates? I seem to have lost them…” Hercules looked around half-heartedly.

“Shh,” Angelica squeezed his arm. “Believe me, after you meet Gilbert you will forget _all_ about them.” She moved away from him for a second and Hercules snorted, looking away.

“I highly doubt that- Marie is a principle dancer for the city ballet and Hen-”

When he turned back around, Hercules stopped mid-sentence; not because he wanted to but because the words ceased to form when he was suddenly face to face with the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on. 

The first thing Hercules noticed was that they were tall, somehow taller than Hercules, though not by much, that was still truly a feat. The second thing he noticed was their smile. He knew he must have been standing there, mouth hanging open like a fish, because their beautifully painted lips curled up into a cheeky smirk that had Hercules’ insides turn to mush. The rest of their makeup was immaculate, their tight curls pulled back into a high bun that further defined their striking cheekbones, and _god_ their tightly tailored suit showed off a body Hercules would _love_ to get thoroughly acquainted with. 

When someone cleared their throat - most likely Angelica - Hercules forced his eyes back up to their gaze and _fuck. Yep they were still just as stunning five seconds later, maybe even more if that were possible._

Then Angelica was speaking and Hercules tried hard to focus on what she was saying. “Lafayette, this is Hercules Mulligan, as I’m sure you’ve probably heard of him. Hercules, this is Gilbert du Motier, the Marquis de Lafayette.” _Of course they were a Marquis._

Lafayette extended a single hand and Hercules forced himself into motion, clasping it in his own and _shit_ did it they have a firm grip. Hercules saw their mouth open, knew they must have said something, but he was too distracted watching the way their lips moved to hear what they said.

_Holy shit that has to be the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen._ Hercules was thankful for approximately 2.8 seconds that that was not what had come out of his mouth, until what he actually said slipped out.

“Wow, ngh- pretty- marry me.”

Angelica’s snickering registered somewhere in the back of Hercules’ mind but he was too busy trying and failing to prevent the blood from rushing to his face, heating his skin. Their smirk grew, and their eyes sparkled.

“Shit- I uh, that is not what I meant to say.”

They raised one of their perfectly sculpted brows and cocked their head. “No? So you do not make it a habit to ignore someone in favour of prepositioning them at first meet?” 

Even though he was expecting it, having been knocked off balance by their beauty Hercules sucked in a breath when he finally heard them speak, their words husky and heavily accented. He gaped for a moment before desperately trying to regain some composure. 

“ _That_ was not a preposition. Believe me, you’d know if I was prepositioning you.” _Oh god, just shut up already._

But for a moment Hercules couldn’t be mad at himself, because Lafayette was laughing, a beautiful melodic sound Hercules wanted to wrap himself in on a cold winter night- or drown in. _Yeah,_ Hercules thought, _he could go that way_. The grin remained on their face and Hercules immediately decided that any expression would be attractive on their face.

“Well tell me, Monsieur Mulligan was it?” They looked away to Angelica for confirmation and for the few split seconds their eyes were off him, Hercules felt like a dying man, starving for if only another moment under their attention. When it returned, Hercules flushed. 

“Do you make it a habit then, to hold onto people’s hands and never let go?”

_What?_ “What?” _Oh shit._

Hercules laughed awkwardly and dropped their hand. He rubbed the back of his neck with his now free hand and hoped to any deity that the ground would open up and swallow him whole right then and there.

“Not that I mind either of course,” Lafayette tacked on, almost as an afterthought, and Hercules started to feel more confident, more himself.

Then they looked him up and down, and winked.

Yep. Hercules was utterly and irrevocably screwed.


	2. Acrylic on the spine; Hand prints on the hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, lying: i'm going to write a fluff only series
> 
> a.k.a. this chapter earns the explicit rating

Heat rose to Hercules’ cheeks when he was caught again. How many times had he been caught looking? Too many for Hercules to bear to admit. When Lafayette’s sharp eyes flickered over his way again, he turned away so violently he crashed into a desk. Now thoroughly embarrassed and toe throbbing, Hercules accepted his fate of never being suave again.

And as if he wasn’t hoping for the sweet embrace of death to take him fast enough, too many people rushed over in aide, all of which he almost had to swat at to leave. He sighed, and collapsed back into the empty chair behind him, resting his elbows on the table and head in his hands. But he only managed a few moments of peace before someone else was demanding his attention. Though, considering it was moments before a show, Hercules was a very busy man dealing with last minute situations. 

When someone came rushing up to Hercules with another fabric crisis on their hands, he decided he did not have time ~~at this moment~~ to deal with flirtatious glances from across the room and banished all thoughts on the matter from his mind. Up to and including sparing any last glance in the direction of the source of said flirtatious glances. 

Except they had to be knowing what they were doing to him. These were no innocent looks; no, there was absolutely nothing innocent in the way their gaze lazily trailed over him, the way they gnawed their lower lip between their teeth, and seemed to drink him as they batted their lashes at him from across the room. No, Hercules decided. Lafayette knew exactly what they were doing and that only drove Hercules even more crazy. ,p > He shook his head, and forced himself to focus, and soon enough he was able to dive head first back into the more urgent matter of his upcoming show. It was during that last whirlwind of time before the somehow even more nerve wracking moment since the start of the show that Hercules found peace within his thoughts for the first time in months since hiring the French ~~menace~~ ~~vixen~~ ~~tease~~ model. 

However, he should have known the brief moment of serenity was to be just that; all too brief. When Hercules had a moment to himself, sitting back and resting his overworked mind, Lafayette proved once again that no, there is no rest for the wicked. 

“Bonsoir, Monsieur Mulligan.” 

Hercules forced his eyes open and looked up at them. Of course, they looked just as stunning as ever, all dolled up for the imminent show. And fuck, seeing them in _his_ designs always did very inappropriate things to him for public situations. 

“What can I do for you?” Hercules cut straight to the point, feeling his control quickly dissolving. 

They blinked at him innocently for a moment, before a wicked grin broke out across their face. Lafayette leaned forward, bringing their faces close. They placed a hand on his thigh, too high to be considered platonic and without checking their surroundings, slid it higher until Hercules choked at their bravery. Their breath was hot where it brushed against his cheek, and he waited a beat for them to say something. They didn’t, instead grazing their lips along his skin, no doubt leaving a red trail of evidence in their path, before they leaned back. 

Hercules looked up at them, wide-eyed and mentally frazzled. Mischief sparkled in their eye and they smiled down at him again. 

“Thank you Monsieur,” they said louder, as if they had actually had a conversation. Had they? No, Hercules wasn’t losing it _that_ badly. 

Then, they added quieter, “I hope you enjoy the show.” 

With that, they left in a swirl of glitter, leaving Hercules hot and bothered in their wake. Considering how that was not an irregular occurrence, it was a wonder how Hercules was still alive. 

*** * * * * * * ***

Heated kisses were exchanged, getting sloppier by the moment as they stumbled into the abandoned dressing room. They bumped into anything and everything in their path, too caught up in the fire kindling between them to really care about the bruises they would receive; all too focused on the bruises they were about to leave on one another. 

The empty room was silent save for the exchange of heavy pants and noisy meetings of lips, paired with the occasional whimper. Lafayette’s sharp nails scraped at the back of Hercules’ head, as they tried to pull themself closer. Feeling the same desperation, Hercules continued to advance forward, until Lafayette’s back bumped the wall. 

Hercules pressed closer, one hand resting flat against the surface of the wall, the other trailing down their lithe body to grasp firmly at their hip. The silky fabric of the dress they still wore - the dress he specifically designed with them in mind - felt absolutely exquisite beneath his fingertips. He ran his fingers over the dress again, the material bunching up under his hand was he grabbed their hip again and he ripped his mouth away from theirs to growl possessively into their neck. 

He nipped at their skin and the thump that emitted when their head fell back against the wall would have sounded painful if not for the low moan that was paired with it. Hercules removed his hand to slip under the hem of the dress, and fuck did their skin feel even more divine. His hand slid farther up, caressing smooth skin before grabbing their ass and giving it a quick squeeze over the thin panties they wore. 

Lafayette moaned and desperately grinded into the thigh Hercules so generously provided. Using his grip on them, Hercules helped them roll their hips into his leg, enjoying the way their heated panting into his neck, and the way they came apart so easily beneath him. 

Not that he too, wasn’t well on his way to becoming undone. 

Apparently that was still not enough for them, and they hooked their leg around Hercules’ hips, effectively slotting their groans together. A spike of pleasure jolted through Hercules’ body as their clothed and straining cocks pressed against each other, though still through fabric, Hercules knew with the way Lafayette continued to roll their hips into his own he could easily come in his expensive dress pants. 

Body aflame with desire even more so than before, Hercules pressed them back into the wall again, moulding their mouths back together. Their kisses were frantic now, as Lafayette’s hands slipped from around Hercules’ shoulders to fumble with his belt buckle. Between their loud kisses, whimpers fell from Lafayette’s mouth as their nimble fingers worked quickly tugging his pants. 

It would have been amusing if Hercules didn’t have a writhing and ready model in his arms, and wasn’t so painfully rock hard. 

Hercules slipped his hand inside of their underwear and didn’t waste any time finding their hole and stroking a dry finger over it. Lafayette noticeably shivered in his arms and bucked against him. 

“Fuck. I need-” Hercules broke off with another hiss when Lafayette finally snaked their hand inside of his pants and curled around his throbbing erection. 

“Mmm, what do you need?” Lafayette purred. 

Before Hercules could respond, they stroked the tip of his cock, the pad of their thumb spreading the liquid that it was already leaking around his swollen head. Hercules choked out a groan and felt them nip his neck. 

“Lube,” he finally managed to breathe out. “Do you have-” 

“Oui, oui - quelque part.” 

Much to Hercules’ dismay, Lafayette pushed roughly at his chest until he backed off enough for them to reach to the side and dig through a drawer. He briefly thought about locking the door, how anyone could walk in, see both of them dishevelled, Hercules fucking Lafayette through the wall… 

The image that was produced in Hercules’ mind was too delicious to pass up the possibility; some other stumbling in on them, seeing who exactly was claiming Lafayette, making them walk funny and pour on extra pounds of makeup to cover up marks. 

Hercules saw Lafayette pause after they had located the small bottle and look over at the door, and he knew they were thinking about closing the lock. Before they could deliberate it for too long, Hercules grabbed their wrist and pulled them back to him. 

“The door-” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted and directed their mouth back to his. 

He kissed them soundly and for a long time, until they were breathless again when they parted. 

Fire reignited between them, Hercules wasted no more time in coating his fingers in lube. While he did this, Lafayette shimmed out of their panties, discarding them some place about the room, honestly Hercules couldn’t have given a flying fuck at that point, and re hooking their thigh around Hercules’ hip. 

He stroked along their hole again, now with slick fingers. This time, he was able to tease, the tip of two fingers just barely pressing in and out. 

Lafayette groaned in frustration and their head fell back against the wall again. They looked up at Hercules through hooded eyes, and breathing deeply, requested, “fuck me.” 

“Gladly,” Hercules replied and complied in slipping a finger inside them. 

Normally Hercules liked to take his time preparing his lovers, particularly Lafayette; watching them come apart beneath him just from simple strokes from his fingers, being so utterly focused and attuned to what they need and just being able to give it to them. This time, feeling the urgent press of desire more so than usual, Hercules sped up his process, groaning at the surprised but definitely pleased gasps Lafayette emitted at the rough treatment. 

It was when he was three fingers deep and massaging their prostate that Lafayette spoke intelligible words again. 

“Plus, _de plus, s’il te plaît_.” 

“Oh,” Hercules whispered gruffly. When he slipped his fingers from them, he ignored their groan of disappointment and continued, “I’ll give you more.” 

More fumbling happened as they struggled to get his dick slick as soon as possible without urging him to shoot off like a rocket. And even though in reality it was only a few seconds, it still felt like an eternity until Hercules was rocking into them with one solid thrust. 

One solid thrust that knocked the breath out of both of them. 

“Oh- mon dieu,” came the breathy gasp, and Lafayette sounded just as wrecked as Hercules’ felt. 

Pleasure spiked through him, heating him to his very core, and a noise of approval slipped out when Lafayette’ clenched around him again, trying to urge him to _move_. He pressed his face against their collar and gripped them tight, one hand firm on their hip, the other holding up their thigh, as he began to snap his hips into them. 

“Holy shit,” Hercules exhaled into their skin. He turned his head to lazily kiss their neck and then Lafayette was speaking again, wrecked breathless words. 

“Wow. _C’est parfait_.” 

They scratched at the nape of his neck again, fingers dipping down under the collar of his shirt seeking more of his heated skin. Hercules trailed his kisses up, and along their jaw. He nudged them with his nose until they finally turned their head just enough for him to slot their mouths back together. However, both their breathing had quickly dissolved into pants as the fire burned with more intensity so their kisses consisted of pressed lips on missed marks interspersed with lazy strokes of tongue and mingled breath. 

Hercules stopped for a moment and just as a whine of disapproval began to slip from his lover, he shifted his hips and immediately began pounding into them again. The sound Lafayette had started to make quickly morphed into one that was high pitched and strangled as he finally began to scrape against their prostate once more. 

They gripped at him tighter but Hercules still felt them begin to slide, their knees giving out, so he slipped his hands down over their ass and under their thighs so he could haul them up. At the sudden movement, Lafayette squawked, hands tightening for purchase on Hercules’ neck as he pinned them between himself and the wall, holding them up entirely. 

When they had ripped their lips apart to gasp, Hercules groaned in frustration and trailed his mouth across their cheek to settle just under their jaw. There, he continued to abuse the skin until it was thoroughly marred, in the moment not caring people would be able to see the mark - in fact, the thought only managed to spur him on, and he picked up his pace oh so slightly. 

Lafayette seemed to appreciate that. 

“Ah- Oui. Baise-moi.” 

Hercules obliged, continuing his brutal pace. He pulled away and the sight of Lafayette practically melting into the wall was one Hercules would soon not forget. 

“Shit. Touch yourself, gorgeous.” 

At Hercules command, they opened their eyes and directly met his gaze while they removed one hand from his neck to reach down and stroke themself. They bit their lip, a whimper slipping out, unable to be muffled as they twisted and squeezed just the way they needed. 

Their nails cut deep into his skin where they gripped tightly at his neck, and they clenched down around him again. The two sensations mixed with the already velvety heat surrounding his sensitive cock forced a helpless moan out of him and he sped up, desperately chasing his fast approaching orgasm. 

“Oh god. Fuck,” Hercules groaned, eyes falling shut as he chased those last moments before falling over the precipice. “Good, so good- shit, marry me.” 

Hercules didn’t get the chance to fret over his words, at least not right away, as seconds later they were both tipping over the edge, Hercules pumping through his orgasm, while Lafayette spilled over both of their clothes and their hand, their cries ringing out beautifully. 

Slowly, he stopped pumping into them and rested his head against their shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breath. Lafayette softly stroked the back of his neck, absently playing with the short roots at the top of his neck. Hercules’ heart lurched in his chest at the content exhale they released when they snuggled as close as they could in their position. 

Eventually, Hercules pulled back, but not before pressing one last kiss to the corner of their mouth. The expression brought them around and their eyes fluttered until they were blinking down at him. Hercules smiled dopily up at them and they both moved forward until their lips met in the middle, someone - or perhaps both of them - sighing into the kiss. 

With neither party wanting to leave the other’s close proximity quite yet, they parted regretfully, and together, they began to tidy up. In the process, Hercules let Lafayette down, helping to steady them on their still heeled feet when they stumbled - also enjoying the slight flush that dusted their cheeks. Even once Lafayette was solid on the ground, Hercules did not move away nor remove his hands from their body, electing to trail them, now free, along the expanse of them. 

He settled them on Lafayette’s lower back and pulled them close so he could brush their lips together again, unable to ever get enough of them. 

“C'était bon, non?” Lafayette sighed as they trailed their lips upward toward his ear, one arm still draped around Hercules’ neck, the other resting against his clothed chest. 

“Oui,” Hercules responded. “Toujours.” 

“Mmm, assez bon pour une deuxième proposition,” they murmured. 

Hercules immediately pulled away, ducking his head in embarrassment. Shit, so they did hear that. 

“Yeah, about that-” 

“No worries, mon amour. I realize the state I am able to put you in; you would be lucky to marry an ass like mine, no?” 

Hercules exhaled in relief at their teasing smile and just enjoyed the feel of their lips once more when they leaned in for another kiss. No, he couldn’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> oui, oui - quelque part // yes, yes - somewhere 
> 
> plus, de plus, s’il te plaît // more, another, please 
> 
> c’est parfait // this is perfect 
> 
> ah- oui. baise-moi // ah- yes. fuck me 
> 
> c'était bon, non? // it was good, no? 
> 
> oui... toujours // yes... always 
> 
> mmm, assez bon pour une deuxième proposition // mmm, good enough for a second proposal


	3. Maple Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive i'm alive i am so alive

When Hercules finally awoke, it was to a dimmed room and the sound of rain hitting the window. He groaned, and rubbing sleep from his eye, pushed himself up off his stomach so he could check the time.

His bleary eyes made out _10:04_ and for a split moment panic clouded his senses until he realized he had planned the day off. As he began to relax again he remembered last night and looked to his left to find the other side of the bed empty, as usual. 

Disappointment hit him like a train, sucking the air out of his body as he stared at the empty space. He ran his hand over the rumpled covers and was surprised to find them still warm. That could mean... 

Hercules rolled out of bed much faster than he ever would have on a day off (and day on if he was being truly honest) and he didn’t even bother looking for a shirt. He padded through the apartment, barefoot, his sleep pants hung low on his hips, looking into rooms only to keep finding them empty. 

Then, he could hear the very soft melody of what Hercules could make out to be some sort of hip hop wafting his way from the kitchen. It was slightly odd, hearing music, and no less something french, so early after waking, Hercules long having getting used to and coming to enjoy his quiet mornings. That didn’t mean it was something Hercules wouldn’t mind getting used to... 

He followed the sound, the music getting louder as he got closer to the source, and as he did he picked up another sound - - was that singing? 

When Hercules made it to the doorway, he stopped and smiled at the sight that welcomed him. 

There stood his Lafayette, dressed in soft cotton pants and at a closer glance, one of his own shirts, in front of the stove, a spatula in hand as they doled out massive, fluffy pancakes. The music must have been coming from Lafayette’s phone, and Lafayette murmured the words, keeping up with the artist easily. They looked so utterly comfortable considering they had never really been to Hercules’ apartment before, other than stumbling through in the pitched black, and it caused something in Hercules to melt and feel absolutely fuzzy at the thought. 

And when did he start thinking of them as _his?_

It was barely a moment later that Lafayette noticed Hercules’ presence, and a smile bloomed across their face when they looked over at him. 

“Bonjour, chèr.” 

They brought the plate of pancakes over to the island, where Hercules noticed other items already set out; champagne flutes filled with orange juice, and no doubt champagne, cutlery, syrup, and fresh flowers that Hercules was not sure where Lafayette would have found them but unsurprised all the same. Lafayette leaned across the counter as Hercules made his way over and slid onto one of the stools. He leaned forward himself, and pulled Lafayette close for a soft kiss. They sighed against his lips and Hercules had to pull away before they could distract him. 

He chuckled at the small whine that slipped out of their mouth and ran his thumb along their cheek. “You made breakfast?” 

Seeming to remember where they were, Lafayette pulled back with an excited nod. “Oui, I have made you pancakes from the bottom of my heart.” 

“Did you now?” Hercules teased, but his expression remained soft, still feeling absolutely giddy with happiness at the current present that was his own life. “I’m honoured.” 

Lafayette gave him a teasing smirk and scoffed. “You should be; my pancakes are legendary. It is said that they’ve rendered people mute for their life.” 

Hercules laughed softly and Lafayette’s smile turned more genuine. Their eyes held a spark that was not uncommon to find blatantly in their expression; Hercules could feel their anticipation rolling off them in waves. 

Before Hercules could respond, his stomach grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. They both burst out in a fit of laughter, and Hercules found he had never had a happier morning than this moment right here. This was bliss. 

“I guess I’ll just have to take that chance,” Hercules replied eventually after their laughter had begun to die down. Distracted as he’d been before, and still was if he was being honest, by the beauty gracing his presence, Hercules now noticed how hungry he actually was and set to work fixing his pancakes. 

It could have been weird and uncomfortable, they way Lafayette watched him work in silence, but it wasn’t. The quiet that had settled between them was easy and natural, Hercules knew he was ruined now. The apartment would never feel the same in the mornings without Lafayette; once was enough to spoil him. 

When he finally raised a forkful of pancake to his lips, Hercules stopped and made eye contact with his lover. Lafayette was worrying their lower lip between their teeth; despite their confidence earlier they seemed to be genuinely invested in Hercules’ opinion and that just did all sorts of things to Hercules’ poor aging heart. 

Deciding to finally put them out of their misery, Hercules finally began his breakfast, but the second the pancakes hit his tongue, his eyes were blown wide and he let out an audible moan. 

Nothing in that moment existed other than the delicious concoction of flavours attacking his mouth. Hercules wasn’t even a huge fan of pancakes, maybe he had been eating the wrong pancakes his entire life. He didn’t know pancakes _could_ taste like that. These were some of- no definitely the best pancakes he had ever eaten. And wasn’t that a metaphor that hit too deep for such an early hour. 

Desperate for more, Hercules ungracefully shoved another forkful into his mouth, groaning around it again. 

“Holy shit,” Hercules spoke around the pancakes. 

Lafayette lifted a brow, but giggled none the less, reminding Hercules of their presence which he had _somehow_ managed to forget momentarily. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, cher.” 

Hercules complied, absolutely, that meant more time for eating these sin treats, shoveling another forkful of pancake into his mouth as soon as he could. He couldn't stop making what were definitely R rated noises and it would have been embarrassing if he could find a single fuck. 

“These are amazing,” he spoke through his food again. It honestly just slipped out. Maybe he had a condition. “Marry me, please.” 

Lafayette snorted. “What, so you can wake up to morning blow jobs and pancakes everyday? Swallow.” 

As he did, images of what Lafayette had so briefly described flashed across his mind and Hercules couldn’t deny the hot pulse of happiness it shot through him. He filed the thoughts away for another time. 

When his mouth was free of pancake, he shot a cheeky grin at them, “Isn’t that your job?” 

A beautiful flush rose to Lafayette’s cheeks as Hercules brought the next bit of pancake to his lips. 

“Mon dieu, think of the children.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at Lafayette again, who was now leaning across the countertop, elbows resting on the marble and their chin atop their interlaced fingers. Hercules swallowed what was in his mouth this time before speaking. 

“What children.” 

Lafayette rolled their eyes playfully. “It is an expression, amour; you should know this.” 

As they spoke, they reached forward and plucked the fork out of Hercules hand, and stole their own piece of pancake. 

“Hey!” Hercules complained. He reached out to grab the fork back but Lafayette pulled away, just out of reach and giggled again when he growled in frustration. 

“You minx, get back here.” 

“Or what?” they challenged, eyes darkening. 

Hercules licked his lips, the taste of sweet syrup still strong on his tongue as heat began to pool in his stomach. He couldn’t help but think how nice it would be, to lean across and kiss them slowly, sweet like candy. 

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish,” Hercules warned. 

“Mmm,” Lafayette said, moaning on another mouthful of pancakes. They swallowed slowly and licked their lips. “Who said I do not?” 

Hercules shifted in his seat and Lafayette laughed, light and carefree. When their head tipped back, Hercules used the opportunity to snatch his fork back, grumbling something about being a tease. 

He resumed eating the pancakes, along with his inappropriate noises. Once they had calmed down, Lafayette shook their head in amusement, watching their lover with a soft smile. 

“I take it they are still very good?” 

Hercules snorted at that; as if they even had to ask. “More than good. Amazing, spectacular, _delectable_ \-- just like you.” 

“Mmm, mister smooth talker,” Lafayette hummed, but leaned across the counter to steal another kiss. 

Before they could pull away, Hercules anchored his hand to the back of their neck, keeping them in place. Lafayette sighed and the kiss deepened. Just when Lafayette began to whimper, craving more, Hercules pulled away. They chased his lips for a brief second, eyes fluttering open. 

Hercules moved swiftly around the counter, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Lafayette watched him hungrily, suddenly desiring a lot more than the pancakes. 

“Now…” Hercules trailed off. He stopped in front of them and leaned forward to steal an open mouthed kiss from them. Once Lafayette were surely breathless, he broke away if only to leave an inch of space as he reached forward and hoisted them up by the ass. Lafayette yelped, and scrambled to grab his shoulders for support as he deposited them on the counter. Hercules nudged their nose with his own, kissing them quick and loud. Between kisses, he breathed, “About those morning blow jobs…”


	4. Not So Funny Any More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still hate this ship

When Hercules entered his apartment that night, he was less than shocked at the presence of Lafayette in his home. Now a days when Hercules came home he would, more often than not, find Lafayette there, lounging around in some sort of casual wear ranging from low riding sweats, to booty shorts, to over-sized sweaters. Sometimes they were reading, sometimes they were baking or cooking dinner, sometimes they were channel surfing or even already passed out in his bed; it didn’t matter what Lafayette was doing, just coming home to them gave Hercules a warm sense of contentment, one he wasn’t used to. It was all very domestic, and in the back of his mind Hercules was beginning to find he didn’t mind all that much.

However, today was different. Lafayette wasn’t sprawled out against the couch, or waiting by the counter to surprise him, or cooking up a delicious meal for either of them. No, Lafayette was pacing a hole in the ground in the middle of Hercules’ spacious living room. Unconsciously or not, they were worrying their lower lip, and playing with the long sleeves of their shirt, brow furrowed. The look on their face was enough to bring Hercules himself cause for concern. 

Placing his things on the counter, Hercules approached his lover cautiously. 

“Hey babe.” 

Lafayette stopped immediately and looked over towards him. Once they noticed him a smile spread across their face, though strained. Hercules returned a small smile of his own and then Lafayette was bounding over to him and throwing their arms around his neck. Like he had done thousands of times before, Hercules easily encircled their waist with his arms and pressed a kiss to their temple. 

“What’s wrong Laf?” 

Lafayette let out a long sigh and turned to bury their nose into Hercules’ neck. Their lips brushed soft against his skin and Hercules shuddered, pulling them closer for a moment. He allowed them to kiss his neck for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s attentions before forcing himself to focus. 

“Come on Laf; what’s up?” 

They sighed again, and when their lips stopped Hercules had to repress his grunt of disappointment. Lafayette pulled back, and that painful expression was still on their face. 

“I do not wish to upset you…” They bit their lip and looked down. 

Hercules stroked their lower back. “Love, I want to help if I can.” 

Much to Hercules’ dismay, Lafayette moved out of his embrace and towards the kitchen. Hercules followed as they moved around the counter, and eventually leaned against it where some papers Hercules hadn’t noticed earlier were placed. 

“I…” they trailed off. “Je suis desole.” 

“Baby, now you’re starting to worry me.” Hercules couldn’t help but feel dread start to build in his stomach. 

What could possibly have Lafayette so worried? Why were they so nervous to tell him? Hercules took a step forward, but kept the space of the island between them, not wanting to unnerve Lafayette further. 

Almost as if they sensed Hercules own worry, Lafayette’s eyes snapped up to his and they widened. 

“It is nothing serious. Well, that is a lie but…. Ah I do not know how to start,” they looked away again, seemingly lost in thought. Then they looked back at him. “I guess I will just be blunt. I may or may not be…. Deported.” 

Hercules blinked. “What?” 

“I-” 

“You can’t be serious.” Hercules took another step forward. Deported? They couldn’t. 

Lafayette frowned. They looked miserable. “Believe me, I wish I was amour, but I have looked it over again and again and I did not realize how soon I would have to renew with everything changing in my life and - the point is there is a very _very_ real possibility I will be kicked out of the country.” 

Panic swelled up in Hercules and his heart hammered against his chest. There must be another way. They couldn’t- this couldn’t. 

“You can’t leave. They can’t do that to you- There’s has to be something we can do-” 

They let out a small wail and collapsed onto a seat, head buried in their hands. “I have _tried_ Hercules. Gah- I have been trying to think of anyway out of this and I cannot think of anything.” 

Their voice held a note of finality that Hercules refused to accept. His eyes darted around the apartment as if something there could somehow miraculously solve all their problems. He was just getting used to Lafayette live here- no, he was already used to Lafayette living here. They did live here, though unofficially. Lafayette was an integral part of his life, and now that Hercules was faced with the prospect of them leaving, he realized that was the last thing he wanted. 

Mind racing for a fix, Lafayette let out a whimper, face still in their hands. Hercules’ heart squeezed painfully at the thought of not waking up with them every day - or mostly every day - coming home to them after work, lounging around on lazy weekends - 

Then, it hit Hercules like a ton of bricks. It was so simple, such an easy solution. God, how did he not think of it right away. 

“We could get married.” 

There was a beat of silence, and Lafayette lifted their head. Their eyes were watery, makeup a little smudged around the eyes, and confusion now dawned their features. 

“What did you just say?” 

Hercules took another step forward, hands resting on the top of the counter. He itched to reach out and take their hand. “Let’s get married; you can’t get deported if you’re married to an American citizen.” 

Lafayette mouth flapped open and close a few times as they seemed to process Hercules’... offer before they cocked a brow and smirked. “You wanna try that again, Romeo?” 

Hercules rolled his eyes but a soft smile was playing on his lips. “Will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage, my dearest Lafayette?” 

They still hesitated, taking in a breath as they watched Hercules. He had to prevent himself from fidgeting on the spot. 

“Tu veux ça? Est-ce vraiment quoi tu veux?” 

Hercules still hadn’t heard an answer he recognized and sighed himself. What was the problem? Shit, maybe they didn’t want to marry Hercules. He had to fix this, make it less heavy. 

So he scoffed. “I’m not seeing the problem here Laf; we’re both single, we like each other, we’re fucking, and it’s your only option.” Blunt and to the point. 

For a millisecond, Hercules could have sworn he saw their face fall, but the minor expression was gone in an instant, so fast Hercules in the end was fairly sure he imagined it - wished it even. They grimaced, and nodded. “I suppose you are right.” 

There was another beat as Lafayette looked down. They gathered their thoughts and sighed deeply before looking up with a weak smile. “I guess you have got yourself a betrothed.” 

Hercules aggressively ignored the way his heart fluttered at the word _betrothed_ in correlation to Lafayette and tried to smile back in a way that wouldn’t continue to overwhelm them. “I’m more than glad to help you out Lafayette.” 

Because that’s all this was. And Hercules would do well to remember that. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what Hercules’ emotions had in store for himself. 

As days passed, Hercules found himself becoming more and more accustomed, dare he say, attached, to the idea that he was now engaged. A few years ago, the thought of being tied down, to being launched into a marriage with someone would have, if not mildly, freaked him out. Marriage took work, and time, time he before wasn’t willing to give away. Before Lafayette. 

It was these thoughts that had Hercules wandering in his spare -- and not so spare time -- at work to browse colour schemes and tux styles for weddings. He found a couple of creme colours that would look spectacular against Lafayette’s skin tone, and there again, at the simple thought of them warmth spread up throughout him. God, he had to get his feelings under check. 

He knew they had to get married soon -- Lafayette made sure to remind him of this fact frequently. Everytime he tried to bring up anything to do with a wedding, Lafayette would distract him and brush it off with a “let us just go to the courthouse, it will be done in an instant.” 

His proposal hadn’t exactly been set with romantic intent, with the circumstances they faced. And Hercules’ wasn’t exactly sure about Lafayette’s true thoughts on the matter -- would they have said yes if Hercules had asked them purely out of want? Those were thoughts Hercules hated to get lost in… 

To be perfectly honest, Hercules was still shocked he allowed himself to think those ‘warm fuzzy thoughts’ so often. When Hercules proposed it had been a quick solution to a messy situation. He hadn’t even thought of the gravity of what he… proposed… until afterwards. 

So Hercules had just decided to go with it, and hopefully, if Lafayette was uncomfortable on some level - which Hercules was sure they were on how they reacted to most of this - that eventually they would come to settle with him, and the idea of them, together, for an extended period of time. 

Maybe, if Hercules wasn’t such a chicken shit, he could just go about something _normally_ for once in his life, but no. Apparently that wasn’t in Hercules’ cards. Usually, Hercules didn’t let fear dominate him. That’s not how he got to where he was today. He couldn’t have. But when it came to love -- no, Lafayette, things were different. Sure, he was scared of losing it all, his business, his success, his dreams… but he was absolutely petrified of losing Lafayette. 

Fortunately, Lafayette had begun to seem to warm up to the idea of them actually getting married. It was one day when they were lounging on a lazy and rare Thursday they both had off that Hercules had decided to bring up another topic he felt was quite important, but had honestly been dreading to receive Lafayette’s reaction towards. 

“Hey Laf?” 

They were stretched out across the couch, back against the arm, Hercules situated between their legs as he scrolled through his phone. Without missing a beat, they continued to read their book, fingers combing through Hercules’ short hair and softly scratching his scalp where Hercules’ head lay rested on their stomach as they hummed back in response. 

“What kind of ring do you want?” 

That got their attention. Hercules saw movement in the corner of his eye and looked up to meet Lafayette’s now surprised gaze. 

“Quoi?” 

“I’ve been looking at rings and thought I should get your input.” 

Lafayette’s eyes flitted up to the screen as Hercules’ spoke, before moving back to his face again. They seemed… apprehensive. Hercules began to sweat slightly. 

“Mais… pourquois?” Lafayette tilted their head, eyes jumping between the screen and Hercules again. 

He swallowed. 

“Well… we _are_ technically engaged… and I just always thought you’d want a ring when you were engaged so I thought…” 

Lafayette didn’t respond, only watching him with intense eyes, so, of course, he vomited his nervous out in the form of words. 

“Of course, only if you want it. We don’t have to at all, whatever you want to do is fine Laf.” 

There was another beat of silence before a devious smirk appeared on their face. “Okay, then I want a rock.” 

Hercules let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as Lafayette snatched his phone from his hand and proceeded to scroll through the rings he had been looking at himself. 

Looking up at them now, as they had their lip between their teeth, a soft smile teasing the corners of their mouth, Hercules ignored the implications of the way his heart thumped heavily in his chest and looked at the rings as they pointed them out to him, their excitement growing with each ring. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another late night at the sketching table had Hercules coming home ready for bed. It was way past dark when Hercules entered his apartment. Too tired to put his things away, he placed them on the counter, only bringing his phone with him as he moved through the empty apartment. Lafayette had pretty much moved in, more so than they had before, so it was odd to not seem them out and about. Perhaps they had gone home to their apartment, which they still went to on occasion. Or they were out. 

Too tired to get lost in his own troubled heart, Hercules brushed those thoughts away and continued towards the bedroom. As soon as he reached the bedroom however, he was proved wrong as suddenly Hercules had his arms full of an enthusiastic Lafayette. 

His surprise was muffled by their lips, arms thrown around his neck to pull him closer. Hercules surprise quickly melted away as he was further pulled into the embrace, so he gripped their hips tightly and leaned into them, all questions forgotten in the moment. 

Lafayette moved backward, tugging Hercules with them as they went but after a few stumbled steps, Hercules scooped Lafayette up, their legs coming around his waist with practiced ease. Now leaning down, Lafayette moaned into the kiss at the new angle, deepening it as they rut against Hercules stomach best they could with the little leverage they had. 

Hercules quickly deposited them on the bed after the few steps it took to get them there, and began to divest himself of his shirt. Lafayette watched hungrily, but the fire was still there apparently for as soon as Hercules rid himself of his top, Lafayette was on him again, pulling his mouth back down to theirs. 

They swallowed his moan, fingers tightening around the back of his neck and they sighed against his mouth. It wasn’t much longer before Lafayette was pulling Hercules down and pushing him back against the headboard so they could climb into his lap. And as soon as they were settled, they reattached their lips, only for a brief but thorough kiss, before turning their attention to his jaw and neck. 

Hercules sucked in a much needed breath, mind fuzzy and drunk on Lafayette. He grabbed their hips again and pulled them closer, fuck he just needed them _closer_ and the gasp that fell out of them was beautiful. Hips rolling together, Hercules bit back a curse, head thrown back when Lafayette bit down perfectly timed with a particular thrust. 

“Babe, not that I’m complaining, but what’s all this for?” Hercules’ voice was breathy as Lafayette continued to assault Hercules’ neck, kissing every inch of skin they could reach. 

Lafayette hummed as Hercules moaned, breaking away from the bruise they were intent to leave on their lover’s neck to murmur, “I am no longer getting deported.” 

“Ha, yeah, I kinda know that considering… oh fuck,” Hercules bucked up, eyes rolling back, his grip tightening on Lafayette’s sinful hips. 

“Non non, I got it sorted out; everything is fixed with my visa,” Lafayette pulled away with a bright smile, hands moving to the front of Hercules’ pants. They rubbed him softly through the material and Hercules began to moan before what they said registered in his mind. 

Hercules eyes flew open and he looked up at them, brows furrowed. “Wait, what?” 

Lafayette pulled back with a confused frown, hand stopping momentarily. “It was a misunderstanding; I thought I had passed my renewal deadline but everything is fine, I got it done. What is wrong, amour? I get to stay!” Lafayette leaned in and nipped at Hercules’ neck again. “Celebrate with me.” 

Hercules felt his heart plummet. “So, what about you know the married thing-” 

“No longer needed; though I do appreciate you being my noble hero. Let me show you my appreciation, hm?” Lafayette cocked a brow and smiled sultry as they slid down Hercules body, slowly undoing his pants as they went. 

Hercules tried to smile back, and must have managed something good enough, as Lafayette continued with their ministrations. Though Hercules felt a huge amount of relief at the prospect of Lafayette getting to stay for sure, he couldn’t help but feel an alarming amount of disappointment at the call off of the marriage. 

Perhaps he had gotten more attached to the idea than he had thought.


	5. Doped up on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gunna finish this ***** ******* fic 
> 
> happy new year

Lafayette had been on their way to a coffee shop when they got the message.

It had been a long day of reshoots and Lafayette  _ hated _ the photographer they had been stuck with. He was pompous, arrogant, and made Lafayette feel a little more uncomfortable every time they worked with him. So, after having to wake up at ass o’clock and hole up with him in a studio for a couple of hours, Lafayette was exhausted; all they wanted was to grab a coffee, change into some sweatpants, and possibly steal Hercules away for an afternoon of binge television.

It was chillier than they had expected it to be when they stepped outside, the heavy door of the studio swinging shut behind them with a loud bang. Lafayette shivered and tugged their coat tighter around them as they stepped out onto the busy New York streets. As they weaved their way through the crowds, emulating that of a city native, Lafayette pulled out their cell phone and powered it back on. Normally Lafayette didn’t turn their cell phone off during shoots -- just in case of emergencies, boredom, etcetera -- but today they had just wanted to get the shoot over with as soon ASAP, meaning as few distractions as possible.

As their powered back on, their stomach grumbled and they picked up their pace. The cool wind whipped and whistled, tinting their cheeks a soft pink, only a hint of what was to come the following season.

Lafayette loved autumn. They loved the flavours that sprung up, the changing colours of the leaves, the fashion the cool weather allowed them to wear. Their heeled boots clacked with every step they took and a feeling of contentment washed over them, keeping them warm against the breeze.

Their phone buzzed violently in their pocket in quick succession as notifications and texts flooded in from the day. Lafayette grimaced; hopefully their phone wouldn’t overload and freeze like the last time. They slipped the device from their pocket, mentally willing the notifications to stop. Almost as if telekinesis worked, they did a few seconds later.

Lafayette quickly swiped through the notifications, clearing all the ones that were of no importance to them, planning on checking their missed text messages before reading into anything else. They had a couple from Adrienne, John, and a couple other friends -- all normal.

The first thing to strike them as odd was the 16 messages they had from Alexander, Hercules’ friend. Sure, Alexander and Lafayette had become friends themselves, quickly bonding over their shared native language and of course their love for teasing Hercules, and Alexander  _ did _ happen to talk a lot... but still, 16 was a little excessive, even for him.

The second thing to strike them as odd was the severe  _ lack _ of text messages from Hercules. The two usually texted a lot throughout the day, keeping a casual conversation flowing between them about anything that struck their fancy, or sending random photos and jokes. Seeing zero notifications from his number made Lafayette frown and an uneasy feeling stir in their stomach. Perhaps he had just been busy?

Finally, it was the voicemails that had Lafayette stopping in their tracks. They sucked in a deep breath; they had four from Alex and one from Hercules. Their heart thundered in their chest and they quickly stepped out of the sideway traffic, pushing their phone to the ear with an unsettling urgency.

_ “Laf - it’s Alex. Hercules is in the hospital. I don’t really know much; he was in pain -- a lot of it. I got him here as soon as I could, but they just rushed him away before I could get anymore information. God, everything’s been such a mess. I’m sorry I couldn’t call you sooner. Call me back as soon as you can.” _

The line went dead when the message ended and Lafayette suddenly felt the cool wind chill them to the bone. Alex’s voice had been thick with emotion and he sounded frazzled, more so than usual. It was as if time stopped and Lafayette was frozen to the spot, everything sinking in at once, all too fast.

Hercules was in the hospital.

He was hurt. And Lafayette wasn’t there with him. He could be-

With that thought Lafayette was jolted back into action and it seemed once they were moving they couldn’t stop. They shoved forward through the crowd, ignoring glares and looks they received from others as they pushed their way towards the street. As they weaved, they scrolled through the texts Alex had sent them; they were desperate to find anymore information and were quickly disappointed when all they got was an address amongst increasingly frantic messages.

Once they reached the street, they yelled, gripping their phone white knuckled in the other hand as they tried to wave down a taxi.

This was New York for God’s sake, how hard could it be to hail a taxi?

It felt like far too long, a sickening amount of time, before one finally pulled over. Lafayette wrenched the door open and jumped inside. They spat their directions out rapid fire, filled with adrenaline and fear. The taxi driver stared at them blankly, unable to distinguish their words through their thickening accent. Lafayette shook their head with a grimace and shoved their phone at him.

It was then that Lafayette noticed they were shaking. They did everything in their power to hold the phone steady enough for the driver to read the address. The second the taxi pulled back into traffic, Lafayette was sliding back against the bench and opening up the rest of their messages.

All 16 from Alexander were similar to his voice mails, different variations of yelling their name, exclamation points, capital letters, apologies for the capital letters, more urgent begging for Lafayette to answer their phone. Every single message brought the dagger closer to their heart, and soon they were finding it hard to breath.

It probably would have been smart to just text Alexander back, ask him any new information, anything, but their mind was going into panic mode and they couldn’t bring themselves to think rationally. All they could think about was  _ Hercules is in the hospital _ .

“Hey, buddy, are you okay?”

The cab driver’s concerned voice was barely audible over their roaring pulse.

He glanced up at them a couple of times in the rear view mirror and Lafayette’s own eyes flashed up to meet his. Their breathing was haggard, their chest heaving - each pump of their lungs was scorching. They scrambled to open their coat, tugging their scarf free from their neck in an attempt to calm down; everything was warm and constricting, they needed air, they needed Hercules-

Their eyes fluttered shut and they forced themself to focus on their breath. If they passed out, they couldn’t go check on him. That was the most important thing. They needed to get to the hospital. They needed to see Hercules.

“Are you alright?”

Lafayette had forgotten about the cabbie’s concern and was roused from their own panic with another question. Their eyes snapped open and they met the driver’s in the mirror again. Letting out a slow, deep breath, Lafayette slowly nodded.

“Oui. Merci, monsieur.”

“We’re almost there, just hang tight.”

With a few more deep breaths, Lafayette could almost say they were calm. They no longer felt on the verge of passing out, but their heart was still hammering in their chest. They cursed and looked out the window, hoping that just maybe they could find some solace outside.

Despite their attempts, Lafayette couldn’t stop the negative thoughts from pushing their way to the forefront of their mind. What if it was something bad and Hercules was seriously injured?  The last thing Lafayette may have said to the man they loved was a  _ joke _ about loving him. As if they didn’t with every fibre of their being. If only they hadn’t turned off their phone…

It wasn’t much longer before Lafayette’s cab finally pulled up outside of the hospital. Just the sight of the building was enough to derail them again and they threw money at the driver, briefly hoping it was enough before they were jumping out of the cab and rushing into the building.

They looked around the waiting room, swallowing thickly as their eyes darted between people. When they found the desk, Lafayette quickly made their way towards it, murmuring out apologies to anyone they bumped into in their haste.

“I am here for Hercules Mulligan,” Lafayette blurted out when they approached.

The lady at the front desk looked up, brow raised. She quickly took Lafayette in, before smiling kindly. “I’m sorry?”

“Hercules Mulligan. He was brought in some time today perhaps, I am not sure. The emergency room... I do not know what happened to him, please-” Throat becoming tighter with each word, emotions began to creep into Lafayette’s tone and they broke off before it could become too much.

The woman looked at them with sympathy. “I’m sorry, let me check-”

“Lafayette!”

The sudden outburst startled both Lafayette and the nurse, the former spinning around to find whoever was calling them. Their eyes immediately found Alexander’s small frame making his way through the waiting room towards them. A brief wave of relief washed through them at the familiar face and the two embraced as soon as they could.

Another lump formed in Lafayette’s throat and they buried their face into Alexander’s neck. He seemed to sense their despair and stroked their back, allowing them a moment to compose themself before they pulled apart.

“Thank God,” Alexander laughed short, relief evident in his eyes. “I’ve been trying to contact you all day.”

Lafayette desperately searched Alex’s face for any signs and swallowed thickly before responding. “Where is he? Is he- is he... What happened?”

“He just got out of surgery,” was Alexander’s quick response, noting their rising aggravation.

Surgery.

Lafayette let out a strangled whimper and Alexander squeezed their arm.

Softer, he added, “Come with me.”

Alex led them away from the front desk and curious eyes, over to some seats in the corner. It wasn’t the most secluded area but it would have to do.

“Lafayette, breath.” Alexander placed both of his hands on their shoulders.

Lafayette could barely feel the pressure of Alexander’s thumbs rubbing circles through their coat. They sucked in a deep breath, watching Alexander’s lips turn up in a small smile.

“Good, good. Just relax.”

A few breaths later, Lafayette felt some of the weight lifted from their chest. If Alexander was as calm as he was, then surely Hercules must be alright.

Alex must have deemed them okay, because he finally began explaining.

“Hercules called me this morning. He had a bad pain in his side and needed to be taken to the hospital. Turns out it was his appendix. The doctors pretty much took it from there. They brought him into surgery and he just got out… Mmmmaybe twenty minutes ago.”

“And?” It was obvious, but the small inkling of fear still lingered.

Alexander smiled again. “He’s fine. Everything went smoothly.”

All at once all the tension and anxiety that had built up dissipated. Lafayette let out a deep breath. They felt like they could finally breath clearly. However, a wince still slipped out of them as their muscles began to uncoil, having been tensed since the voice mail, and they rolled their shoulders.

“Always one for dramatics,” Alexander hummed. Then, he nudged Lafayette’s side and smirked at them. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Ignoring the flutter in their chest, Lafayette shook their head. “I should have had my phone on. I should have-”

“Lafayette,” they stopped at Alexander’s tone. “You couldn’t have known. And besides, you’re here now and that’s what matters. That’s all he’ll care about. Everything’s fine.”

Lafayette slumped into the shitty hospital chair and closed their eyes. The adrenaline had begun to leave their body, leaving them even more exhausted than they had already been. The pair fell silent as Lafayette took a moment to digest.

Eventually, they spoke again, unable to quash the query.

“When can we see him?”

They cracked an eye open in time to see Alexander shrug as he took another sip of his coffee. “Dunno. Nurses said they’d tell me when he woke up. Shouldn’t be long.”

Lafayette nodded and closed their eyes again. They would wait all night if they had to.

Hopefully he would wake up soon, Lafayette had so much to say, so much to tell him. And God, they couldn’t wait to see his beautiful eyes again, the way they lit up when Lafayette giggled at one of his stupid jokes or they was wearing one of his shirts.

Hopefully, it would be soon… but damn, was that chair getting comfier by the second or was that just them?

Next thing Lafayette knew, Alexander was shaking them awake. Apparently, they had fallen asleep, as Alexander stood over them now. They took in their surroundings, movements dazed and sluggish. It was the same waiting room; same bland walls and shitty chairs, but at the same time it looked so vastly different. It was filled with mostly new people, new nurses, and the sun was getting low in the sky, casting an orange glow over the room through the open window.

It took Lafayette a moment for their brain to catch up but the second everything caught up to them they sat up straight and gripped Alex’s arm tightly.

“Is he...”

Alex laughed at Lafayette’s blatant eagerness and nodded. “Yeah, he’s awake. You wanna see him?”

Alexander must have known it was a stupid question because he was wearing a teasing smirk. Lafayette scoffed and pushed Alexander away so they could stand. They stretched the aches and kinks out of their muscles as best they could - the chair really was awful - before looking to Alex with a new energy.

“Where is he?” They felt almost giddy with the prospect of being reunited with their love.

“I’ll bring you to him- and don’t worry, I’ll give you some time alone,” Alexander assured before Lafayette could say anything.

The two made their way down a hallway and Lafayette followed blindly, just wishing to be there already.

“I have to warn you,” Alex continued and Lafayette hummed to indicate they were listening. “He’s still hopped up on medication, so he may be a little… disoriented.”

Lafayette frowned. “But he is alright, yes?”

“Good as new,” Alexander was quick to reassure. “It’s just, anesthetic is powerful stuff, y’know?”

“Don’t worry, I think I can handle it.”

For a moment Lafayette wondered if someone had slipped them something in the waiting room, energy coursing through them. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer before Alex was stopping outside of a door that was slightly open.

The man turned to face Lafayette and tilted his head toward the room. “He’s in there. I’ll be back in a bit - you want anything? Food, coffee?”

Lafayette shook their head and offered a small smile. Alexander really was a good friend; they could see the exhaustion plain in his face, but still, he refused to leave. “No, but thank you Alexander.”

“Alright. I’ll leave you to it I guess.” With one last glance to the room, Alexander walked away, leaving Lafayette alone.

They let out a deep breath and looked back towards the door.

It was silly, to feel so nervous. It was just Hercules and Alexander said the man was fine. Still, Lafayette could feel the adrenaline pumping through their veins, the small jitters starting in their limbs. However, they ignored it all and with one last, deep breath, slipped into the room.

The room was just like any other hospital room: clinical, clean, the bare minimum. However, Lafayette didn’t waste much time in taking in their surroundings; the sight of Hercules, propped up in the bed, was what captured their attention.

“Oh, mon coeur.” Relief was evident in Lafayette’s words. Immediately, they rushed to Hercules’ side, taking his hand in theirs.

The man immediately took notice of them and smiled as soon as he saw them.

“Mon coeur,” Hercules echoed. Lafayette could have cried out with joy at his drowsy butchered French. “I love it when you call me that. Mon cheri. Mon amour…”

Now, Lafayette laughed freely, shaking their head at their lover’s antics. They weren’t aware they were crying until Hercules gasped.

“Why are you crying? Angels shouldn’t cry.”

Lafayette had to laugh again. They were feeling so many emotions all at once, it was hard to sort through them all. Overwhelmed, their next breath was shaky and Lafayette pulled the seat beside the bed closer before sitting down. They leaned closer, elbow resting on the bed, tightening their hold on Hercules’ hand.

“I am just happy.” Lafayette smiled at him. “I’m happy you are okay.”

They pressed a kiss to Hercules’ knuckles. In return, he offered that grin that even now never failed to send a jolt through their body.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I’m married to an angel.”

Lafayette froze, immediately flushing at the way Hercules was looking at them. They knew it didn’t mean anything. Couldn’t mean anything. Hercules was drugged up and he’d come to his senses tomorrow, but Lafayette couldn’t help it; they had been secretly hoping Hercules would pop the question one day, and really,  _ finally _ , mean it. They couldn’t deny, they knew now if he asked them, they would agree in a heartbeat.

“No, mon coeur, we are not married,” Lafayette softly corrected him.

Hercules gasped, eyes going wide. His expression would have been comical if it didn’t send Lafayette’s emotions into even more of a frenzy.

“Why the fuck not,” he shook his head in disbelief.

That was a good question, one Lafayette had found themself wondering more and more over the past couple of weeks. They knew how they  _ wanted _ to answer it, but they were at a loss of how to actually reply.

After a few seconds of floundering, Lafayette smiled lightly and softly kissed his knuckles again, their lips barely grazing across his skin.

“Why don’t you ask me in the morning, hm?”

“Will you marry me then?”

Lafayette could have sworn their heart stopped. What was with this dude and proposals? It was getting harder and harder to turn him down, never sure if he was joking or not. Forcing their smile to stay in place, Lafayette shifted uncomfortably in their seat.

“You will just have to wait and see, won’t you cheri.”

“God, I love you.”

That simple statement had Lafayette melting. That, they could find comfort it. That, they could be sure of. Their smile softened, turning more natural as Hercules cupped their cheek.

“I love you too,” Lafayette replied, easy as breathing air.

“You have a gorgeous smile,” Hercules continued, eyes filled with affection.

Lafayette giggled. “You already said that.” They had to admit, the drugs did have an amusing effect on their usually sauve lover.

“I also love your voice; it’s so soothing. I love it when you speak French, you’re so confident and sexy,” Hercules continued to blabber and Lafayette felt heat rise to their cheeks again. “And I love your hair. And your eyes, they’re so expressive and bright. The way they shine when you’re happy about something. And your smile, God, you’re so beautiful.”

Heart hammering, Lafayette felt like they were going to explode, or at least have a heat stroke with the amount they were blushing. They nuzzled Hercules’ hand again to hide their face as Hercules continued to blabber on. He jumped from one topic to the next, each one as amusing and interesting as the last, and Lafayette found they were content to just listen.

Lafayette knew what they wanted. But they also knew that they were grateful for what they had. And sitting there, watching Hercules chatter on with his amusingly drug addled mind, Lafayette was sure that this would be enough, that they could be happy, just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this ship


End file.
